haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Regret and Motivation
と |Kōkai to Gendōryoku}} is the one hundred and first chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 16th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2014 series. Overview Fired up until the end, Ohgiminami gives their all in playing and saving the ball. Towada admits to himself of how foolish he is of underestimating Hinata, who ultimately defeats them with the score of 25-13. Ohgiminami's former captain encourages them to never forget the feeling of defeat and frustration as they would never get stronger in doing so. Meanwhile, Karasuno's next opponent will be a difficult one to handle.. Plot Hinata scores as Karasuno leads the second set 22 - 13 against Ohgiminami. While the supporters celebrate the brilliance of the oddball combo, elder Ukai takes notice of the second and third years' contribution. He attributes Karasuno's revival largely to the strength of the new blood while crediting the preexisting members for providing a solid foundation. Ukai, recalling the brief period when he returned to coaching last year, describes the team back then to be skilled and full of potential but lacking confidence as if they have grown accostumed to losing. He explains that the current third-year class joined Karasuno when the team had hit rock bottom. As such, they have developed an unbending determination after enduring through the hardships. Just then, Daichi cleanly receives Ohgiminami's spike. Asahi follows up and scores to create a ten-point lead. Ohgiminami's coach tries to encourage his players but is quickly silenced when Kageyama's service ace brings Karasuno to match point. Ohgiminami is unable to stop Kageyama's next serve as the ball ricochets out of bounds after the receive. Towada looks on as the ball flies pass him once again. This time, he stops making excuses and desperately chases after the ball even at the risk of crashing into the nearby equipment. He loudly calls for his teammates to follow up, and Ohgiminami successfully returns the ball to Karasuno's side. The rally drags on as Ohgiminami puts up a good fight. Finally, Hinata comes in with a minus-tempo quick to seal Karasuno's victory. After the match, Akimiya approaches his former team and commends them for their efforts at the end. He reminds them that losing hurt for all teams but it's those teams that can turn losses into motivation that succeed. Just before he takes his leave, Towada and the rest bow to thank Akimiya for his guidance. Meanwhile, Karasuno checks out their next opponent and is distressed to find that they are about to face a player 2-meter in height. Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Yū Nishinoya *Tobio Kageyama *Yū Ogasawara *Gengorō Takahashi (Oonoya) *Ikkei Ukai *Asahi Azumane *Daichi Sawamura *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Kōshi Sugawara *Takumi Karamatsu *Yoshiki Towada *Sōma Oyasu *Shintarō Ninomiya *Shun Yokote *Noboru Akimiya *Ibuki Natsuse *Yūki Tazawa *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Kei Tsukishima *Yūdai Hyakuzawa *Kiyoko Shimizu *Yuzuru Komaki Chapter notes Character revelations *During their first year, Asahi, Daichi, and Suga had jersey numbers 10, 11, and 12, respectively. *Karasuno's next opponent is revealed to be Kakugawa High, which consists of a 2-metered player named Yūdai Hyakuzawa. Trivia * As of this chapter, Hyakuzawa is currently the tallest player introduced in the series. He stands at 201.2cm or 6' 7.2". Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12 Category:Manga Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Ohgiminami